Bee the Prime Apprentice
by Playing.with.FireFlys
Summary: Beacuse of war Bumblebee was not able to complete his full training. But know that they are on Earth, what is a young bot to do? Optimus has decided to train him. But does Bumblebee have what it takes to be a Prime?
1. Chapter 1

A Transformers: prime, Father and Son fic  
>enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Bumblebee hummed softly to himself as his human charge, Raf, finished setting up his track. "ok, Bumblebee," He said holding up a yellow toy car. "Watch this!" He placed the car on his small track and pressed a button on his controller. The car started to move, racing, and spinning around the plastic track.<p>

Bumblebee whistled in delight, amazed at this new Earth toy. The car even looked like him as well! He had to try it!

Raf moved his car around and around making car sounds. That's when Bumblebee tapped his shoulder.

Raf looked up. "Oh you want to try?"  
>Bumblebee nodded.<br>"Ok." The boy said smiling. "Here let me show you how to work it." He reached up, placeing the controller in Bumblebee's hands.  
>"Alright Bee, first you press that red button on the side."<br>Bee nodded, careful not to press to hard. The toy was very small in his hands. One false move and he would crush Raf's toy, like he had before when he first met Ref. Raf said it was ok, but Bee could tell he was upset. That's why he saved up all his money to get a new toy car.  
>I will not mess this one up! Bumblebee thought, as the car started to move forwards.<p>

Raf smiled jumping up. "You got it Bee! you got it!"  
>(Lets see what this thing can really do!) Bee hummed.<br>He pressed another control making the car swerve off the track and onto the floor. He was able to make it move faster and do tricks.  
>Raf laughed. "Hah! Great job Bee! see if you can make it flip!"<br>(It can flip alright!)  
>The car zoomed around faster and faster, spinning and flipping over boxes and other equipment.<p>

The young Atuobot and boy laughed together having a fun time.  
>But then the car started to spark.<br>And spark some more.  
>"Bee, you better slow it down."<br>Bumblebee nodded, pressing the stop button. Only it didnt stop.  
>"Bee," Raf said quietly."You really need to..."<p>

To late!

The car sped forwards sparking down the hall and out of their sight. A few seconds later there was a loud crash, and Ratchet's screaming could be herd.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ALL SPARK!"

Bummblebee gulped looking down at Raf. (Im in trouble now.)

o0o0o0o0o

"Hold still." Optimus mumbled, tending to Ratchets broken arm. He had fell over Raf's toy car.

"Eh, Bee what were you doing anyway?" The medic growled.

Bumblebee, who was sitting on a bench with Raf on his knee looked down.

(we...uh...we were just playing around.)

"Playing around!" Ratchet snapped. "Whats an Atuobot doing playing around with a human toy!"

"Its not his fault." Raf said quietly.

Optimus, placed a gentle hand on Ratchet's shoulder, calming him down.  
>"Its ok Ratchet. Your arm will heal, but you need to rest. I will take the night watch tonight. You and Raf go get some rest. I wish to speak with Bumblebee alone."<p>

Bee gulped.

Ratchet sighed nodding. "Alright Optimus. Come along Raf."

The boy looked to Bumblebee who nodded, placing him down.

(Ill be ok)

Raf smiled hugging Bee's leg, then trotting along after Ratchet.

When they where alone, Optimus sighed, sitting across from Bee.

"Bumblbee, what am I going to do with you?"

The young bot sighed, his door wings drooping. He didn't like it when Optimus was upset with him.  
>Seeing this, the Prime placed a hand on Bee's shoulder.<p>

"Bumblebee, look at me. You are still young. This world is a mystery to you, and you seek knowledge and guidance."

Optimus was right. Bee did feel trapped in the small base all the time.

"And since the disappearance of Megatron and lack of Decpticon activity I have decided on something."  
>The Prime took a deep breath.<br>"With your permission, I would like to continue your Cybertron training and take you as my apprentice."

Bumblbee looked up shocked. Him! An apprentice to a Prime! Sure he looked up to Optimus, and saw him as his father...but to be his apprentice?

"Its up to you Bumblebee. What do you say?"

The scout sat up straight, looking his leader in the eye.

(It would be an honor Sir.)

* * *

><p>So yeah. Um, I know I have alot of fics to finish but Im so into Transformers Prime right now! Really I love that show!<p>

Ill try to update soon, please let me know what you think :D

Thanks for reading! Until next time! ~Cat


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee rolled to the side on his sleeping berth, sighing softly.

5:30, red the clock.

Bumblebee never got up this early in the morning. Nor did he want to. But now being the apprentice to Prime, Bee thought he could impress his leader.

Slowly, the young bot staggered out of bed, stretching his tired servos. The night before he had decided to get up early and make some energon tea for Optimus. That when Optimus woke up he would see that that Bumblebee was already to go!

Bee silently left his room and made his way into the stoke room near the hanger. This is were the Atuobots kept there oil and energon. Almost like kitchen he humans called.

Bumblebee entered the room ready to start the tea when…

"Oh hello Bumblebee. You're up early."

The young bots door wings drooped as he looked up at his leader who was already sipping energon tea.

(G-Good mourning Sir.) Beeped Bumblebee, disappointed. He really wanted to impress Optimus! But the Prime beat him to it! This made Bumblebee wonder just how early did Optimus wake up?

Interrupting his thoughts, Optimus smiled. "Bee," He said in a father like tone. "I didn't know you got up this early. Usually Ratchet is the next one up."

Bumblebee blinked, finding his chance to impress the Prime. (I wanted to get up early Sir. So we can start training right away.)

Bumblebee waited for his response, hoping Optimus would see how serious he was. But to Bee's surprise, Optimus started to…chuckle?

"Bumblebee," Optimus said, his voice highly amused. He came over placing a hand on the younger bots shoulder. "I'm glad to hear you are ready to begin work. This shows sings of a great leader."

Bumblebee felt himself perk up. Him? A great leader? Did Optimus really just say that? Bumblebee couldn't believe it! He was so used to being the youngest and less experienced of the group. The thought of him being a leader surprised him, but also made him a bit fearful. What if he wasn't cut out to be a leader? Let alone Prime. What if he messed up? He didn't want to fail Optimus.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said, seeming to notice to fear in the young bots silence. "I have faith in you."

If Bumblebee could smiled he would. Trying to get his voice together, Bumblebee managed to hum out the words, (I wont let you down Sir.)

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Not to far off, up in the clouds, a faceless and voiceless being played back Bumblebee's words.

_~I wont let you down Sir~_

The being repeated in a muffled voice.

The second being in the room smirked, a twisted smile appearing on his face.

"Well Sound Wave," Said the owner of the evil face, known as Starscream. "Looks like another Prime has been found."

Soundwave played back another recording, this time Optimus's muffled voice played through his speakers.

_ And since the disappearance of Megatron and lack of Decpticon activity I have decided on something. With your permission, I would like to continue your Cybertron training and take you as my apprentice.~_

"And so young to." Starcsream mumbled. "What is Prime thinking? Choosing a mere child?"

The Decpticon Seeker turned away from the muted soundwave.

"At least he will be easy to destroy."


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee lifted his arm cannon, firing up at the sky. His shot soared in the air like a burning ball of fire, and exploded into smoke.

"Good." Optimus said after the rumbling from the blast stopped. "But try aiming higher."

Bumblbee nodded lifting his arm again once more, only to be stopped by a sudden sound.

"Hey Bumblebee!"

Upon hearing his name, the scout turned to see Miko, Jack and Raf, heading his way. They were shortly fallowed by Arcee, who gave them a ride over.

Bumblebee knelt down as Raf ran up to him. "We wanted to come see you train." The young 12 year old called up to his robot friend. "Yeah," Said Miko. "Lets see some sweet action!"

Bumblebee smiled from behind his mask and looked over to Optimus who smiled. "I don't see why not." Said the Prime.

"Yes!" Raf and Jack said looking proudly over at Bee. 'Sweet!" Said Miko, waving an arm in the air. "I cant wait to take some pictures!"

Arcee walked over, nodding to Bee and Optimus. "Sorry guys, but the kids insisted."

"That's alright." Optimus replied. "Just keep at a safe distance. We wouldn't want any of you to get hurt by accident."

"Awww." Miko pouted, folding her arms. Jack looked up to the tall robot. "Is it really that serous? The training to be a Prime thing and all." "Yes Jack indeed it is." Optimus started to explain. "Becoming a Prime is never an easy thing Im afraid. It takes a lot of work."

At this statement Bumblebee gulped.

"Well enough talking," Miko said, getting between the two. "Start your training!"

Optimus chuckled while Arcee led the kids away. Raf lingered back looking up at the yellow bot. "I know you can do it Bee." He said with a smile. "I have faith in you."

Bee gave of a cheerful buzzing sound patting Raf on the back. As the boy ran off to catch up with the others, Bee couldn't help but feel a strong sense of doubt.

_Wish I had faith in me_. He thought to himself.

Once the children were a safe distance away with Arcee, Optimus handed Bumblebee a training rod. The young bot looked at it curiously, beeping at Optimus.

"These are Training rods Bumblebee. Ill now be helping you with hand on hand combat. Your very skilled with your arm cannons and stingers, but in battle we cant always count on fire power."

Bee buzzed nodding.

This shouldn't be to hard.

He was small true, but very fast.

He could swing a few hits and take down any target that Optimus sent his way.

He was ready.

Optimus, on the other hand, had different ideas.

Bumblebee blinked in confusion as the Prime took out his own training rod.

(W-wa-wait,) Bee mumbled out, (Im going to fight…you?)

Optimus gave out a small smile.

"Not fight Bumblebee. Just a little sparing. The rods where built for this reason, so they wont give out much damage."

This didn't comfort Bee at all.

"You ready?" Optimus said, getting in a stance.

Wanting to impress his leader Bee kept his head up and waited for the signal. Optimus gave a slight nod and Bumblebee was off, clashing with Optimus.

The two Warriors, Scout and Comander fuaght each other, Bee using kicks lashing out at Optimus. Bee was fast. He could do this.

Snack!

Bee fell back as Optimus wacked him in the stomach.

"Speed is one thing," The great Prime said as Bumblebee rolled to the side dogging another attack from Optimus. "But even the fastest," Bumblebee looked up gasping as Optimus's rod was sent across his neck. "Can be caught."

Raf stared wide eyed as Optimus stood over Bumblebe, who was on his knees, and moved the rod from his neck. "Is Bumblebee okay?' He asked turning to Arcee. She smiled. "Don't worry, those rods weren't built for killing. The only thing Bee would feel is a slight burn in his neck. Nothing to worry about."

Bumblebee's neck was burning!

Optimus had him pinned, hands and knee's in a matter of seconds!

How could this have happened?

_Im faster than him_, Bee thought, _How was he able to pin me like this?_

Almost reading his thoughts, Optimus chuckled putting a hand out to Bee. "Nice try. Ill learn the secret soon enough." Taking the hand Bumblebee stood brushing himself off. (I hope so Sir. Maybe Ill be able to get you next time.) Optimus smiled. "Maybe."

Out in the distance two pairs of red eyes watched as the Bee and Prime walked side by side, heading back home.

"Knock Out to Starscream. Iv located them."


	4. Chapter 4

Sunset.

Optimus and Bumblebee's favorite time of day.

The two Atuobots where sitting down watching the sun set in Navada's wonderful vally. Both not realizing, Knockout and Breakdown where watching close behind.

"So…what da, we do?" Mumbled Breakdown, lazly. Knockout frowned. "Keep silent! You don't want them to hear." Knockout scoffed smiling a bit. "Oh…can you save the big one for me?"

Breakdown just rolled his eyes. "Yeah…sure. What eva you want."

Meaniwhlie, Bumblebee was enjoying his time with Optimus. Optimus had taught Bumblebee so much things already,But the Prime always had things to say that would amaze Bee.

(so…you and Megatron where friends before the war?) The scout clicked.

Optimus nodded sadly. "Yes, It is true. We were good friends back then but…something happened…"

"_PRIME!"_

_Optimus spun, seeing Megatron enter the room. _

"_Prime where is it? Where did you hide it?"_

_Optimus stood tall and firmly. "I have no idea what your talking about Megatron."_

_Optimus felt himself being slammed up agenst a wall. Shuddering his optic's, the Prime looked up. "M-Megatron? What are you doing?" The Decpticon Lord hissed letting Optimus go. "If you are not with me Prime," He growled. Than you are agenst me. Ill find it myself."_

_Megatron turned to go, when a blast hit him, knocking the Decpticon down. Shaking his head, he looked up. "What?" There Optimus stood, towering over Megatron, his gun still hot from the blast. _

"_I did not want it to come to this brother, but you leave me with no choice." Optimus raised his gun once more. "I will not let you harm him._

_Megatron growled getting up. "So be it." And with a howl, Megatron ran forwards smashing right into-_

(Optimus?)

The Prime blinked looking up. "Huh?"

Bumblebee was staring at him, worry in his big blue eyes. (Are you okay?) He buzzed. (You been silent for some time now.)

Optimus looked around. The sun was gone and had been replaced by a moon. It was night now, and the stars shimmered from above. Shaking his head, Optimus stood. "Sorry Bee, just was thinking is all." He gave Bee a smile to show him he was fine. "Come on lets get back to the base."

Knockout scowled as the two transformed and started heading away. "Come Breakdown! Lets not loose them!"

"What? Loose your Prime you mean?"

Knockout growled raceing away. Breakdown got soooo jealous at times!

_Optimus tried not to make a sound as he limped into a small room. Megatron really got him good, beating the young Prime up. But Optimus was able to hold his own and fend Megatron off._

_Now there was only one thing left to do._

_Silently, Optimus crept up to a small crib, gently picking up a small yellow sparking._

_The baby cried seeig his father all bent up and torn. But OPtimus just smiled, kissing his son._

"_Don't worry. I wont let him take you. My baby…my little Bumblebee…"_


	5. Chapter 5

Ratchet grumbled to himself, rolling over in his berth. The Old Medic was use to the many aches and pains he had gained over the years in combat, but no amount of medicine or treatments could he give that would block out the annoying clanging sound, buzzing in his audio receptors.

_Buzz._

_Clang._

Shifting, Ratchet growls getting to his feet. No he was not sick or growing crazy, because it wasn't him. Someone else was making those loud sounds and he would put a stop to it.

_Clang!_

_Bang! _

_Buuuuzzz!_

"BULKHEAD! I TOLD YOU IF YOUR GOING TO DO THAT, DO IT-!"

_Woosh!_

The Medic ducks just in time, years of training for the battle field paying off.

(S-Sorry Doc!)

"I told you all not to call me Doc." Ratchet mumbles, looking up to find Bumblebee. Quickly, the younger of the two races over to help Ratchet up.

"By the pit, why are you up so early Bee?"

Helping Rachet sit, Bumblebee looks down, playing with his hands. (Hoping to get ssssome training in,) He sturreds, (Before O-Optimus gets up.)

Instantly, Ratchets face twists into worry. "He's not up yet?" Just as worried, Bee shakes his head.

(N-No.)

* * *

><p>Tossing and turning, the Prime can do nothing as the memories haunt him in his sleep.<p>

_ Shockwaves bright red eye stings in the darkness of the unlit room, his voice harsh and demanding through Optimus's audio sensors._

"_The child Sir Prime. The High Lord demands you give him up."_

_Standing his ground, Optimus covers his cape tighter around himself, feeling Bumblebee curl up tighter against his chest. For being trapped between his father and the safety of the cape, Bee was a good Sparkling, not making a fuss or any noise. For that, Prime was grateful._

"_And as you know Shockwave, I have told my Brother and your Lord many times, I never give up Bumblebee."_

_The light of Shockwaves eye glimmers a bit, softening between the rims._

_Remorse?_

_Regret?_

_There was something in the scientists eyes that Prime could see, but it quickly faded as fast as it had formed. Optimus had to remember, Shockwave was, a mad man._

"_I am sorry to have to tell you this," The Mad Man states coolly, a sharp and long fist of claws snapping out right where Shockwaves hand should be. Was his hands in fact._

_Prime turns sharply, just in time so Shockwaves claws cought the back of his cape and not Bee. Pain rips through him as he hears the tearing of the fabric, hot lifeblood quickly dozing down the Primes armor._

"_The child must be sacrificed!"_

_This time Bumblebee did start to cry. And Optimus ran. _

_His former battle with Megatron and Shockwaves new wound made him slow, but Optimus ran on. The sound of the Mad Man ringing out through the air, and into his dreams…._

* * *

><p>Optimus woke with a cry, quickly sitting up. His room was empty thank Primus, and no Shockwave to be seen. Breathing heavily, Optimus puts a hand to his beating spark, glad that it was still in fact, beating. Quickly, but beating.<p>

Prime knew, he would have to discuss this with Ratchet. This was not the first time Optimus had woke from the memories of the past. The horrible and dark memories that had torn his Son from him. Sighing deeply, Optimus covers his hands to his face.

He would have to tell Bumblebee the truth.

But, unknowing to him, Optimus would never get that chance.

At that moment, Optimus herd a scream.

And he ran. Ran like he did that night, all those years ago.


End file.
